Save Me
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: She ran away, eleven years later, she still pays the price. If they see each other again, will true sparks fly, or are they destined to be apart forever?
1. Save Me

**Save Me **

_The slate will soon be clean_

_I'll erase the memories_

_To start again with somebody new_

_Was it all wasted?_

_All that love?_

**Chapter 1: Happiness at Last**

"Charging!"

"Clear," A loud thump was heard as the doctors moved around the body and frantically tried to shock live into this man.

"Ginny!" A doctor yelled, "Move!" He moved past her as she was shoved aside. She felt stiff, her first surgery after medical school and they were getting a patient with a failing heart. _Why me? _She asked.

"Charging to 40," a doctor yelled, the familiar static resounded and then she heard the familiar word.

"Clear!" She cringed as the patient thumped against the operating table. She rushed forward and checked the monitor; the lines were moving up and down, the familiar appearance of a living person.

"Pulse is weak," she said checking his wrist. The main surgeon of this case turned to her.

"Patient isn't ready for this surgery; we'll have to wait until his heart is a little stronger. We don't have much time. Ginny, I want you to come with me; we'll talk to the family and tell them that they need to consent to the first treatment option." Ginny nodded, flushed.

"Okay," said Ginny moving towards the exit. She was almost completely out of breath, being a surgical intern was hard! She stepped into the outer chamber and removed her mask and disposed of her blood covered gloves. She then fought with the rope on the back of her scrubs. Dr. Isaac Greenfield stepped out behind her doing the same. He was a tall 49 year old African American, chief general surgeon for Cincinnati's Christ Hospital. Grey and white dominated his once jet black hair. He smiled at her.

"So, Warren, what did you learn?" he asked as they stepped into the hall. She smiled.

"When the heart monitor starts beeping quickly like that, move out of the way," said Ginny. Greenburg laughed.

"Good, I wish we had a better surgery, but you did fine." He turned to the waiting room where the patient's family was waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm sorry, but your son can't take the surgery to his leg, I would suggest that treatment we talked about earlier,' said Greenfield. Mrs. Grey looked up at the sky, tears poured down her cheeks. Mr. Grey took a sigh, not looking any better.

"What happened in there?"

"He suffered from a cardiac arrest when we went to take out the clot," said the surgeon.

"He's only sixteen; he can't have a heart attack," exclaimed Mrs. Grey. Dr. Greenfield sighed loudly.

"Look, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, your son isn't a normal sixteen year old boy. He has a heart problem and a giant blood clot in his leg. We have to amputate it."

"But he's such a good basketball player," said Mrs. Grey, "He's the only reason that his team is doing well this season, he's going to the NBA."

"Prosthetics have come a long way, I'm sure we can find him a leg that suits his needs, otherwise he will never be able to even walk, let alone play," said Ginny. Dr. Greenfield turned to her; a small smile was on his face. Filled with confidence, Ginny continued, "Have you even seen some of the things that modern prosthetics can do, we can even make it look like his normal leg!" She went up to the mother. "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Grey just trust us on this one." Mrs. Grey looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Okay," she said. Mr. Grey nodded as well.

"Yeah, please, make sure our boy lives," said Mr. Grey. Ginny and the surgeon nodded. They turned and walked towards the operating room.

"I'm proud of you Warren," said Dr. Greenfield. Ginny smiled. "You'll be a great surgeon; do you know what kind of surgery you want to go into?"

"I'm thinking either neurosurgery or general," replied Ginny.

"You'll be fine, good work out there."

"Thanks Greenfield," said Ginny.

"No problem kid." They both parted ways, and Ginny removed the surgical cap she was wearing. As she fixed her hair, she felt an arm pull her into a small utility closet. She saw two eyes staring intently at her.

"Roger!" She exclaimed. Dr. Roger Milford stared back into her eyes and caressed her face.

"Hey Gin," he said, "You haven't been answering my calls." Ginny looked down.

"Roger, look, last night. I'm sorry," she said, "I've been really busy today, and last night, well…"

"Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"Yes, I mean, no, but—"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," said Ginny, "It did, I hope I don't sound like an idiot," she looked up into his eyes.

"No, Ginny, you don't. And just to prove how much you don't, I want to take you out to dinner tonight. We can meet in the lobby at eight?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said. Just then, Roger's pager started buzzing. He picked it up and looked at the small plastic instrument.

"God damn them! They just can't do that to my patient!" He looked up and back at Ginny, "Sorry, Ginny, I've got to take care of this. I'll meet you in the lobby at eight," said Roger. He blew her a kiss and stepped out of the closet. Ginny smiled sadly, she sat on an overturned bucket and stared out. Dr. Roger Milford, 32 year old cardiologist, he was very handsome. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the kindest smile she had ever seen in her life. Ginny felt warm every time she saw him, like he was right for her. And after their seven months of friendship, they had finally acted on their feelings the night before at a huge hospital gala. Although they were completely drunk, it felt right. _But so did Harry_, a voice inside of her head said. No, she couldn't think about Harry, she had run away from that life ten years ago, she was 27 now, she couldn't think about something that had happened so long in the past. It was all over, thinking about it would only hurt her. She took a deep breath and stood up, _its all or nothing_; she thought to herself and went back into the word she was immersed in for so long. She was really happy now, or so she thought.

* * *

**AN:** So you got this far! Yay! Hope you like it, this is a huge new idea, I was inspired while watching Grey's Anatomy...but it has really nothing to do with Grey's Anatomy (other than they are all doctors, haha). But anyways, I have a story arc for this, and also, I have plans for this story. You should get an update once a week. Please review, you aren't required to, but it helps me, and if you have any aspect you want to fix, please tell me. It would be so nice. Well, thanks for reading!  



	2. Somebody to Love

_Sorry I took so long! I had a hellish year, I'm a junior in high school, and it's the hardest year. (Sorry) I know I'm making excuses, but PLEASE review, and if you really like it, review. It motivates me to update faster. _

**_Chapter 2: Maybe this is somebody I can love_**

_I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees   
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes   
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_ -Freddie Mercury  
Somebody to Love  
"A Day at the Races"  
Hollywood Records  
_

_hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

"Oh my god, you got to scrub in for a heart transplant today, I'm so jealous," Ginny said to Dr. Kara Taylor in the hospital locker room as they got sodas out of their lockers.

"It was nice, but I couldn't get close enough to see anything, all the residents were too close! And you shouldn't be talking, you got to shadow the chief of surgery!" said Kara. She was a pretty girl, the same age as Ginny. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair that was tied into a small knot. Glasses took the place of her contact lenses today, but she still seemed as beautiful as ever. "You going to see him tonight?" She asked referring to Roger.

"Yeah, I think I am. We're getting dinner," said Ginny.

"Who's getting dinner?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Roger is," said Kara.

"You're going out with Dr. Milford?" Asked the man, also an intern along with them.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "but nothing is for sure yet! Don't go around telling everyone Chris!"

"Telling everyone what?" Asked another man entering the room and heading to his lockers.

"Oh, just that Ginny and Dr. Milford are going out tonight," said Chris, "Oops, that would constitute as telling people now wouldn't it?" He asked Ginny. Ginny nodded fervently. "Sorry Gin, he said, I'm not good at keeping secrets from my friends!" He patted her head. Ginny scrunched her face. Dr. Chris Coleman was African American, with steel grey eyes. He and Ginny once went out on a date, actually the week after their first shift. That didn't work out very well, and they decided to be 'just friends', and afterwards a brother-sister relationship developed between them. Ginny didn't want it any other way.

"How long has this been going on?" Asked the newer voice.

"Karan," said Kara warningly.

"No, its okay," Ginny said, "Its going to go around the entire hospital anyways, so its better that he gets the facts," she laughed. "Karan, not long. Actually three hours to be precise." She failed to mention that they had slept together the night before. Only Kara knew about that. Karan walked out slightly bored. Kara watched him leave with a bemused expression. Ginny leaned on a locker behind her holding a pair of slacks and a nice shirt.

"Kind of cute isn't he?" she asked. Kara nodded and smiled kind of in a dazed expression.

"Kara Chaudhury, kind of sounds the same, except no "n" at the end," laughed Ginny knowing that Kara probably wasn't even paying attention to a single word she was saying. Kara turned around.

"You little bitch," she laughed. Ginny pursed her lips, and then began singing.

"Kara and Karan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage then—" she began running a little from Kara. Kara chased after her.

"Why you little…" she yelled. They both laughed and sat down on a bench.

"We're hopeless," said Ginny.

"Yeah we are. But he is kind of cute," said Kara, "Like his hair is kind of shaggy, and not completely black…and his skin looks kind of like milk chocolate." Ginny looked at her in her reverie.

"You're sickening!" She said. Kara laughed.

"You know, you almost sounded British when you said that." Ginny felt a pang in her stomach. She smiled.

"That's funny," she said, not really laughing. She stood up quickly and walked towards the showers.

"Was it something I said?" Kara wondered out loud. She sighed and went back to her locker and grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt, Karan came in as she took off her shirt.

"Hey there," he said suggestively going to his locker. Kara rolled her eyes. She turned to him.

"Shut up!" She turned and faced her locker and smiled coyly. She quickly took her shirt and put it on, and looked at him. He was currently fighting with the buttons of his polo shirt trying to get it over his head. She rolled her eyes and laughed as she took her messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder and waited for Ginny. Ginny exited the shower wearing black pants and a collared shirt.

"I look like shit," she commented looking at the mirror.

"Ooh, can I do your makeup?" Kara asked. Ginny nodded, and Kara took her purse out. "I always carry the essentials," she said with a grin.

"Kara, when do you have time to use all this?" Ginny asked as Kara kept on taking out brushes and different powders. "Well, I should know because your makeup takes up over three fourths of our bathroom…" said Ginny. Kara smiled and began applying the makeup. They both chatted about nothing in particular, about Grey's Anatomy, CSI, and things like the attending surgeons.

"God, I feel like Meredith Grey," said Ginny, "I slept with a doctor!"

"No," said Kara putting on final touches of eye shadow, "Grey slept with the attending surgeon; you slept with a doctor only associated with surgeons because he practices cardiology!" She laughed. Ginny looked up to see behind her turned back that Karan was lurking at the doorframe. He smiled shyly and walked away after nodding. Ginny smiled at him.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Nothing," said Ginny, "I really think that you and Karan should actually go out on a date."

"He's too shy, and it would be weird for me right now to make the first move. Especially after, well after Brian. The only thing right now to get us together is magic….god Ginny, I wish magic existed." Ginny looked down sadly.

"Honey, even if magic existed, you couldn't use magic to sway his heart, trust me, it's a lot harder than that," said Ginny.

"I guess you're right, but it's not bad imagining right?" Asked Kara.

"No, it isn't," said Ginny, "What time is it?" she asked.

"7:55," said Kara.

"Shit, I'm late," said Ginny standing up. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," said Kara. Ginny smiled and hugged her. "Good luck," she said.

"You too," Ginny smiled, leaving, winking at Karan standing at the doorway. She rushed down the stair s to the lobby and encountered Roger Milford sitting at a chair reading one of the Time magazines. She sighed, and walked up to him, trying to push her past life as far from her mind as possible.

"Ready?" He asked smiling.

"Ready," said Ginny. He reached down and clasped her hand and they both walked out the doors of the hospital.

"You don't have your car here do you?"

"No, you drove me here, remember!" Ginny exclaimed. They both smiled shyly and headed to his small Lexus.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Roger asked.

"I don't know," said Ginny

"How about we go over to my place across the river, rent some movies, and order some pizza? And then maybe…" Ginny shoved him lightly. Roger continued, "I'm not in the mood to go to an actual sit down restaurant…but I'll do anything. I just want to spend some time with you." He smiled and put his hand on top of hers.

"Your house sounds great. I don't think I could stomach anything other than pizza right now," said Ginny. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what do you want to watch?" asked Roger pulling out from the hospital.

"How about eighties movies?" Ginny asked, "You know, like the Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, or Sixteen Candles?"

"Fan of Molly Ringwald?" asked Roger.

"Duh!" replied Ginny.

"Have you seen Highlander?" asked Roger. Ginny shook her head.

"Well that's a really good movie, how about we watch that?"

"I don't mind, is it in the eighties?"

"That and the medieval period," said Roger, "and it has GREAT music."

"Who does it?"

"Queen…" said Roger turning to her at the red light. Ginny nodded her head.

"They're British right?"

"Yeah…" said Roger.

"Well, I never really listened to that kind of stuff when I was in school," said Ginny, thinking of Hogwarts, but trying to push it away.

"What did you listen to?"

"Oh, there was an obscure group, in my town…called Macbeth," she said hastily. Roger smiled as they crossed the river.

"Well, Ginny, you're going to have to listen to Queen…and the Beatles….and some Led Zeppelin, because everyone needs a stairway to heaven," he smiled. They exited into Covington and stopped a few minutes later into some the Riverside Apartment Complex. They walked up to Roger's apartment, turned the key and entered. The place was a mess: medical journals were strewn everywhere, books lay carelessly on the couch, and clothes hung from every area, even the fan blades.

"Sorry," he said, "it's a small mess."

_Small, _thought Ginny. He threw his coat over to the couch.

"Have a seat," he said, "if you can find room on the couch," he joked, "just shove everything off to one side while I order some pizza…do you want pepperoni?"

"Just cheese is fine," said Ginny.

"Great," said Roger dialing the number. "Hey Guido, I need a medium cheese large pizza, okay thanks." They sat on the couch and flipped the channels. "Ironically enough, I have Highlander right here; do you want to watch until the pizza arrives?" Ginny was walking around, opening the doors. When they had been together, it was at the Hilton Netherland Plaza, she had never seen his place before.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked.

"Eager to see the bedroom?" He joked. Ginny smiled sarcastically. "Well, it's the second door to the left, the bathroom is the first one, and the door to the right is the coat closet…but I never use it…" he paused. Ginny smiled and opened the door. The bedroom was surprisingly cleaner than the rest of the house. She felt Roger's breath on her neck.

"It's usually messier, my charts are strewn all over the floor, and my laptop is on the bed along with my phone and pager…" he kissed her neck fondly. Ginny turned to him and put her arms around his neck and ruffled his blond tresses playfully. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. He brought his head forward and put a hand under her chin and slowly brought his lips on hers and they kissed softly, slowly, as if nothing in the world could bother them…ever. It was the most beautiful kiss Ginny could remember since she was fifteen, even after the previous night of passion. As his hands moved towards her back, they heard the doorbell ring. They pulled apart, keeping their foreheads touching. They smiled shyly.

"Roger," Ginny whispered, "I think the pizza is here." Roger looked down and sighed.

"To be continued right?"

"Right," said Ginny. She smiled in glee as he opened the door and took the pizza and paid. He placed the pizza on his countertop separating his living room from the kitchen.

"Right, so you want to eat on the couch or in the kitchen?"

"Sure," said Ginny while picking up some of the books and the clothes on his couch.

"Which one?"

"Um, how bout the kitchen," said Ginny.

"Oh just throw that stuff on the floor," said Roger. Ginny placed the materials tenderly onto the floor and followed Roger to the small fold up table. He pulled out a chair for her and they both ate in relative silence. "Ginny, this is great. You know, I've never felt comfortable enough with a girl to go this far with them on our first date. Come to think of it, it's usually this that drives them away," said Roger grinning. Ginny reached over and tousled his hair.

"Well, at least if an earthquake hits, then the room won't change very much," she laughed. He nodded his head sarcastically.

"You know who you look like when you do that?" she asked.

"Who?"

"James Spader," said Ginny.

"Boston Legal?" Asked Roger.

"No, Pretty in Pink," said Ginny, "You know, evil, hot Steff…" she smiled.

"I'm glad you think I'm hot," said Roger standing up, as he had finished his pizza. Ginny was finished too. "Do you want another?"

"No thank you," said Ginny.

"So do you want to watch the movie?" He asked after stuffing the dishes into the sink.

"Not particularly…you?"

"Not so much," said Roger, "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked. Ginny grabbed his hand, and with a devilish grin, she pulled him into his bedroom. Giggles could be heard from Ginny as their lips pressed together once more, and this time they had more heat behind the kisses.

"Oh Roger," said Ginny. And the door slowly closed.

_Thanks for reading guys! More soon, I promise. This time I have a better idea…and please review….and look up pictures of James Spader in Pretty in Pink, good movie, and Spader was hot. Haha! Please review. _


	3. You and I

You and I 

_You know I never could forsee the future years  
You know I never could see  
Where life was leading me  
But will we be together forever?  
What will be my love?  
Can't you see that I just don't know?_

_-Queen  
A Day at the Races_

It was a warm morning, the light poured into the room and Ginny looked up. Her bra lay across a chair, and her clothes were similarly strewn. She turned around and looked at Roger. She had never expected last night to end up like that, especially with her initiating the move to the bedroom. But in reality, she needed him; he was the only ray of light into her otherwise empty life. He defined her, he wasn't Harry, no, he would never be Harry, but he was really something. Roger stretched a little and wrapped his arm tightly around Ginny. Ginny took that time to study his face deeply. She recalled when she first saw him. It was at a mixer for the medical and surgical interns to get to know the medical and surgical attending physicians and make new friends.

"_Hi," a girl said to Ginny, "I'm Kara."_

"_Ginny Warren," said Ginny looking up. The chestnut haired beauty grinned and shook her hand. _

"_Surgical or medical?" she asked. _

"_Surgical," said Ginny. _

"_Cool! So am I!" said and elated Kara. They both looked up at the ceiling when an African American man came up to them and smiled. _

"_Hey girls, Dr. Chris Coleman," said the tall man, "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, I'm surgical too. I had yet to find another surgical intern. So where did you two go to college?"_

"_Johns Hopkins," said Kara with a smile. _

"_Georgetown," said Ginny. They smiled and looked at each other when Ginny piped up, "Where did you go?" _

"_As a matter of fact, I went to Tufts," said Chris. They all smiled and looked at each other awkwardly. _

"_So how do you think our residents are going to be?" asked Kara. _

"_I heard the residents here are so tough that people transfer out after a year," said a voice from behind Kara. It was an Indian grinning with a glass of champagne in his hand._

"_Why if it isn't Karan Chaudhury from Georgetown," said Ginny. She gave him a one-armed hug. Kara smiled shyly at him. _

"_I'm Kara," she said reaching her hand out. Karan looked at her and Ginny swore that if he were a cartoon character, his eyes would be bulging out and he would have been bouncing around the room. Instead he reached out and shook her hand warmly. Chris looked down at Ginny and grinned. _

"_So your first time in Cincinnati?" Chris asked from beside her. _

"_Yeah," said Ginny, "Yours?"_

"_Hell no, man, I'm from east side. I've been here forever!" He said, "Maybe I can give you a tour, next week, Friday, eight o'clock." _

"_Sure," said Ginny, "Why not?" Chris walked away to mingle and celebrate. Ginny noticed that Kara and Karan had a seat on the couch and they were talking very intimately. She smiled and, not wanting to bother them, walked to the bar. _

"_Martini," she said, "make it dry." The bartender started mixing the drinks, and she turned around, looking at the people. She remembered how she felt her first day of Hogwarts. Looking around at her classmates, teachers, and prefects, she was always very scared. A similar wave of fear, fear of failure, passed over her and she hoped that this time, maybe her life wouldn't end up so badly. She liked Chris, he seemed really nice. He was no Harry, or Dean…no actually, he really reminded her of Seamus. She smiled as she picked up the martini and meandered to a couch. She sat down and leafed through a magazine. _

"_God I hate these things," a man said beside her. She turned around and saw him. His beautiful blonde hair, slightly long and shaggy, and slightly tanned complexion made her heart leap. She hadn't felt that way since seeing Harry when she waltzed down the stairs of her house so long ago. But that was different, Harry was famous, and he was a part of her life that had been over for a long time. "So, what's your name?" he asked. _

"_Ginny, Ginny Warren," she said hoping he felt the same fluttering, but he looked completely stoic and calm. "What's your name?" She asked. _

"_Roger Milford, I know I know, Roger…what a weird name. But my mom is from England, and she's obsessed with all things British, hence the name, but hey, I like it," said Roger. He looked at her. "So are you British?" _

"_What?" asked Ginny. _

"_I detect a hint of an accent, if there's something I pride myself on, it's my brit-dar." _

"_Yeah, I'm from the UK, but that was a long time ago…a very long time ago," she said. Roger smiled. _

"_Are you a surgical or medical intern?" He asked. _

"_Surgical," she said. _

"_Aw, then I won't see much of you, but I like you Dr. Warren," he said. _

"_Ginny," she replied. _

"_Ginny," he whispered taking her hand. "Well, if anyone gives you any trouble, tell them that Dr. Roger Milford is protecting you, so if they want a cardiology consult…they'd better think twice," said Roger with a wink. Ginny grinned and took a sip of the martini. She felt good about the internship, and she felt even better about her life. Although it wasn't everything she was wishing for, it was something, and that meant the entire world to her. _

She looked at Roger and smiled. Ginny looked at the clock and a bright 6:55 buzzed out to her. She felt comfortable in his arms, and although she didn't like sleeping with people early on in a relationship, she realized that the first time, they had both been drunk, and the second, well, she didn't really know how to explain that. Roger opened his eyes slowly.

"Good Morning," he said softly brushing her hair, "Do you have to go to work today?"

"No, I have the day off, you?"

"Nah, I'm off too," said Roger.

"Two nights in a row," said Ginny.

"I know," said Roger, "I think we need to talk." Ginny felt her stomach drop.

"Talk," she said as if it were a huge thing. She couldn't tell him everything, about her past, and most of all, about something tucked deep down inside a box resting in her closet.

"Yeah, I really think that I need some answers. Ginny, I need you to tell me the truth, and this will make or break the relationship for me," said Roger. Ginny looked down at the pillow resting between her knees. All of a sudden it looked more interesting than Roger's eyes, Roger's gorgeous eyes. "Do you like pancakes or waffles?" asked Roger. Shocked, Ginny looked up. She grinned and smacked his head with the pillow. Roger feigned seriousness. "I mean, it could be an argument over a waffle that breaks us up, Ginny, I really need to know."

"Shut up," said Ginny smacking him over the head. He pulled her back in an embrace and they leaned against the bed, Ginny's head resting on his chest. "And for your information, neither, I like toast and eggs…and some tea too," said Ginny.

"Spoken like a true Brit," said Roger. Ginny stared off into space at the mention of that word. "I'll go make some toast," said Roger sensing the tension and silently cursing himself for mentioning her past. He was really dying to know what happened to her, but he did not want to chase her away. He would ask her only when it was appropriate, when he knew she trusted him.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, "I know I have secrets, it's just that, I can't really tell you some things about me at this point. It's too early in our relationship," she said.

"Well we've slept together twice," said Roger, "Isn't that trusting?"

"Yeah, about that, I don't think we should have sex…at least not for a while anyways. I'd like to get to know you better," said Ginny choosing her words carefully.

"Can we still sleep together?" asked Roger. Ginny looked up at him.

"I don't know," she said.

"Fine," said Roger, "So…about that toast." Ginny laughed.

"I'll take a shower," said Ginny while wrapping a blanket around her body, pleased with the way things were going.

* * *

"Harry!" cried Ginny. She ran across grass, her high heels in her hand. He picked her up and kissed her and her shoes quickly dropped to the grass as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She held onto his face and he put his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss and he lowered her onto the ground.

"Ginny," he said.

"Whatever happened to our breakup? I thought we were no longer seeing each other this way," said Ginny. Her long red hair was flowing in the cool summer breeze. She looked up at Harry's emerald eyes, and his raven black hair. It had grown slightly messier, but Harry looked different. He looked like he hadn't slept in days; dark circles were evident under his spectacles, and his cheeks seemed even more hollowed out than usual. He looked at her and cupped her face into his hands.

"Ginny, I've been lying in bed awake, cursing myself for breaking up with you. Believe me, you are the only good thing I have in my life right now," said Harry. She looked up at him, "I have never been as happy as I have been when I am with you. I miss you, and I just want you to know that, never have I loved someone greater, nor have I been thinking about someone this much. I want you back Ginny." He brushed some hair from her face.

"Harold James Potter, you just expect that you can just run out of my life whenever you want to, and break my heart, and then you decide for yourself that you want me back. Harry, I'm not ready to be heartbroken. I have to think…" She quickly picked up her shoes and ran away, tears in her eyes. Ron passed her, while running to see Harry.

"Mate, you hurt her once. Now we may be best friends, but you so much as touch her before she's ready and you will have a group of five men who will kick your sorry arse," said Ron.

"I'm not planning to hurt her," said Harry, "I love her too much. And I'll wait for her for as long as she needs."

---

"Ginny, what's the matter?" asked Hermione as Ginny cried onto her shoulder.

"It's nothing Hermione," she said sadly, "I'm just so confused."

"Shh," said Hermione, "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so Hermione, I hope so," said Ginny. She didn't understand anything, but she knew she loved Harry, but he had just broken it off. He did have a good reason, and now, if he really meant it, maybe they could make it work, at least, over the summer that is. She wiped her tears and stood up. Hermione smiled.

"I hope you do the right thing," she said. Ginny smiled.

"Ask him out," she said when she saw Hermione looking out of the window at Ron.

"I don't know, sometimes it doesn't feel right, but other times I kick myself for not even trying to speak up to him," she stood up and walked over to the window, "But who knows what will happen after this summer? Right?"

"Right," said Ginny.

Later that night, Ginny padded slowly to the bedroom where Harry was sleeping. She looked inside and smiled. Harry and Ron were asleep in the two twin beds, and for the first time, Harry looked peaceful. She wrapped her blanked up around herself and walked to his bedside. She cocked her head when she looked at the silver moonlight glimmering against his face. His eyes glasses lay carelessly on the bedside table on top of a bunch of parchment and quills. Trying to be as silent as possible, she looked at the pieces of parchment; there were maps on it of some kind. She angled the maps out, they were very careful; they seemed to be highlighting something important. Confused, she sat on the floor and looked closely at them. They seemed to be detailing a treasure room, somewhere very far away, in a palace made of ice. Harry had circled a bunch of areas, four of them had question marks, and one of them had a "maybe" written right next to it. She quickly turned the page of the large bundle of papers that had a map of the British Isles. On it were four places circled, all either in the Lake District or in the Scottish Isles. She was so engrossed in everything, she didn't hear when Harry woke up and saw her.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing up so late?"


End file.
